The Tale of an Omen
"The Tale of an Omen" is a short story which explains the events of Abaddon and Charcoal's short but significant relationship. Soon Enough, I'll be Leaving Town Again - Bulldog Eyes. "I went away for the Summer, and I wandered into the desert, and I saw Jesus in the sand he kissed my head and held my hand. I went away for the Winter, and I walked through streets of Fredericksburg and I smelled God on piss-soaked cars, dead disciples drinking bars. I went away, I don't belong. I feel like everything is going wrong. I went away in the Fall, I miss you but I'll never call, and I'll forsake my family, even they say the sweat surrounds me. I went away in the Spring, and I didn't do a Goddamn thing, I laid alone in bed, and I kissed my hands and held my head. I went away, I don't belong. I feel like everything is going wrong." The Story. "Omen, əʊmən noun'' ''an event regarded as a portent of good or evil.' The Devil was a cruel being, who wanted everything to be as he visioned it. He was a formalist of his own laws, fueled by the determination for his fantasy world to become a reality, a perfectionist. Everything that must happen in his life must be exactly how he wants it to occur, "fate" is merely nothing but a made-up conspiracy to him. '' ''So when the Devil had a son, he had to be exactly how he imagined him. His father wanted his son to grow into his perfect vision, exactly like him, a resurrection of ''himself... ''A dirty, selfish hypocritical person who’s only existence is to be superior and to divide the weakest from the strongest. A being of pure evil who must play by the rules. As much as the son obeyed him and tried his best to follow his father’s commands, he couldn’t. He had a trait that his father couldn’t control, freewill. He was an individual, his own person, who was driven by his own desires other than his father’s. One of his desires, was to become part of the world. He didn't want to rule over the people as a feared and ruthless God, he wanted to be one of them. He would sneak outwith his home, the '''Distortion World' and explore other dimensions against his father's will. He discovered feelings and emotions his father, due to his isolation from them, were nonexistent to him. Some feelings kept reoccurring throughout his travels, "Happiness," "Acceptance," "Hope," and "Love."'' The Devil's son wanted to find this "Love" he wanted to experience "Happiness," he wanted to feel "Hope" and the uplifting knowledge of "Acceptance." So when his father caught him exploring outwith their domain, he was furious. His father flew into a rage, this wasn't the son HE wanted, he never asked for him to stray away from his plans, this son was all wrong. However, the son had changed since his first departure from his Dimension and retaliated against his father's will, something he had never done before which took his father by surprise. The argument would only escalate from there until the Devil had had enough of his son's "deluded mind." Without thinking twice, the Devil stabbed his own son, in the heart. Scarring him, and silencing him. The Devil's son wanted to escape his father's grasp, his control. He wanted to escape his premade life and live a life of his very own. After the argument spiraled out of control, he was sure he had to leave behind his father's abuse. So without hesitation, he left his world behind and escaped to Earth. Our world is very different to the Devil's son, he had no idea how he would fit in. There were so many different people, male and female, young and old, big and small, black and white. He didn't know what he was supposed to be, was he "him" or was he what his father wanted. He was met with mixed emotions and a sore head at his arrival on Earth, he didn't know what to do to achieve his goals. Until he met a young boy. Category:Backstories Category:Tales